Kino Vision Number 4
by EllieV
Summary: The kino watches Lt Johansen.


_I still don't own SGU; I still don't want. It's just that Dr Rush twitches so very nicely._

**Kino Vision Number 4  
By EllieV**

TJ Johansen noticed the kino skimming alongside her and said more than a little wearily, "Eli …"

The kino took off down another corridor; unlike those trapped on Destiny, it knew all the shortcuts. The doors were closed so it waited until she tapped the controls. She went in and the kino followed. It stayed in the shadows as usual. Ahead, the shielded windows kept them safe from space. The light was beautiful.

Nicholas Rush was alone, his normal state of being. He sat, apparently fascinated by the view, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees and his hands clasped together. Johansen paused as she saw him. The kino wasn't sure if she had come looking for him or not. Rush didn't turn around, though from the kino's position it could tell he realized someone was there.

Johansen stepped forward and said, "Hey there."

Rush stood and said, "Lieutenant." His voice was courteous. He pronounced "Lieutenant" differently to everyone else. He walked away from her, as if to leave.

"I thought I'd come and watch space for a while," Johansen said. Her voice, as ever, was friendly and warm. "It's the colors."

Rush gave his twitchy, sad smile. He said, "I'll leave you to it then."

She said, "You don't have to go," and looked as if she was surprised she said it.

"I have work to do," Rush said. He went to the door.

"Uh, I … wanted to ask you something," she said quickly, putting a hand out.

Rush stopped. He turned back slowly.

"Yes?" he said, his body language screaming defensiveness.

Johansen gestured at the seat. "Can we?" she asked. Rush didn't move. "Please?"

Rush sat down. If he sat any further away from Johansen and any closer to the edge of the seat, he'd fall off. His hands were loosely folded in his lap but the kino didn't take that as a sign of ease.

He said, his voice carefully neutral, "What did you want to ask?"

"Why did you dial the ninth chevron instead of Earth?" she asked.

"I've said why," Rush said. The kino focused on him closely. His hands clenched just ever so slightly at the question and his face went blank, except for a slight tick at the side of his mouth. "In case a blast from the build-up in the Icarus core translated through the gate to Earth."

"But you could have dialed anywhere else in the Milky Way," she said.

"Why do you think we came through Destiny's gate like that? Like we were being flung through even though we just walked," Rush said. His voice was quietly angry.

"I don't know," she said. Her perfect, pretty brow creased.

"We chose Icarus for a reason," said Rush. "Because of the power requirements needed to dial the ninth chevron." His voice was as if he was explaining something to a particularly dense student.

"Yeah, so …" Johansen asked, not getting it.

The kino wanted to tell her to think about it. It was only a flying camera ball and _it_ got what Rush was saying.

"All that power and so close to home," he mused.

"You mean …" Johansen said. She frowned, thinking. "You're saying it would have blown up any planet we dialed in the Milky Way. And Pegasus?"

He glanced at her.

She said, "Then this the only place where a blast wouldn't destroy whatever was on the other side of the gate? Because of the distance?"

"Or we could have just stepped back through the gate to Earth without a problem," said Rush. He shrugged. "Without the numbers, there's no way of telling; I could just be lying, of course." There was a tinge of self-mockery.

Her eyes were open wide staring at him. He glanced at her and shifted uncomfortably. He stood too quickly and swayed a little. She moved as if to catch him and he stepped away, folding back in on himself. He looked at the view and went to leave.

"Dr Rush?" she said.

Interesting. All of Young's people called him Rush; it was never _Dr Rush_. The kino understood the lack of respect that _Rush _inferred. He paused by the door but didn't turn around.

"I like being alive," said Johansen.

Rush's shoulders hunched, apparently unable even to accept an implied apology. He left.

Johansen sank back down onto the seat and watched the view out of Destiny's windows. The kino stayed with her.

_Finis_

_

* * *

_

_This Kino Vision came out of a plot bunny I had when messaging Edwina and from a post I made on GW. Remember how big that kawoosh was? And notice how he deflects every apology or thank you?  
_

_Anyone want to pick the next one?_


End file.
